


"It's Vegas, Baby!"

by you_a_southpaw_doll_45



Category: Joe Merriwether - Fandom, Solace (2015)
Genre: "It's Vegas Baby!", F/M, JDM, JDM Fluff, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Jeffrey Dean Morgan Fluff, Joe Merriwether - Freeform, Joe Merriwether Fluff, One-Shot, Solace (2015) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_a_southpaw_doll_45/pseuds/you_a_southpaw_doll_45
Summary: After working a case together in Las Vegas, Nevada, FBI agents, Leigh Sullivan and Joe Merriwether have the evening to themselves. Joe decides to surprise his partner with a night of fun, magic, and relaxation.





	"It's Vegas, Baby!"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): N/A. This is really just fluff.

I watch as the bartender pours four fingers worth of the dark brown liquid into the two Scotch tumblers on the bar in front of my partner and I. Normally, I’m a whiskey kinda girl, but this is the good Scotch. I’m not complaining. Plus, I’m not the one paying for it. Today’s been a hell of a rough day, but we finally caught the criminal we’ve been trying to get for the last two weeks. My partner felt that we deserved to celebrate our victory after the day we had. I watch as his fingers curl ‘round his glass as he goes to pick it up and take a sip. 

The metal of his wedding band clinks against the glass. I can’t help but smile as I watch his actions. A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips over the rim of the tumbler. He sets the glass down on the bar before turning his head to look at me, one eyebrow cocked, and that smirk still plastered on his face.

“Just take a picture.” He says, teasingly.

“Why would I do that?” I retort.

He chuckles. “It’ll last longer, doll. You’ve been watchin’ me like a hawk, and lookin’ at me like a man on death row who’s ‘bout to devour his last steak.”

“And what if that’s what I wanna do?” I raise an eyebrow.

He chuckles. “Just drink your drink.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I can and I will.”

I glare at him, but he knows I’m just teasing him. I’m not mad at him. I take a sip of my alcohol and let out a quiet moan as I feel it coat my throat. It tastes damn good. I hear my partner let out a low growl.

“Doll. I swear. The sounds you make.” He mumbles.

I giggle. “You know you love ‘em.”

“That’s beside the point, sweetheart.”

He and I joke ‘round for a few minutes, slowly sipping our drinks. Behind us, the casino games make their individual noises – either cards being laid down, dice being rolled, chips being moved, or slot machines going off. I look at my partner as he glances over the bar. I take in his features. He keeps his hair trimmed so that it’s not too terribly short, but also not too long either. It’s just the perfect length for his slight curls to show. He’s got a little bit more than a five o’clock shadow his jaw. The salt and pepper scruff barely hides his dimples, but they’re still there. 

Boy are they still there. His dimples show full force when he flashes a pearly white smile. He’s got a couple of tiny scars across his cheeks, but they just add to his “Don’t fuck with me” attitude. My eyes move up to his, and that’s when I realize he’s looking at me too. I get lost in his murky, chocolate brown gaze before I notice his lips curling up and his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

“Sweetheart.” He teases.

“Hmmm?” I hum, grinning.

“You keep staring.”

“Sorry.”

“No. You’re not.”

I laugh. “You’re right. I’m not.”

He chuckles. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“With me.”

“What ‘bout our drinks?”

“Finish it.”

“Fine. But only if you finish yours too.”

He chuckles and tosses back the rest of his Scotch. Not one to be outdone, I toss the rest of mine back. He grins at me as I stand up, and take his hand briefly.

“C’mon, doll.” He says.

I follow him as we walk through the casino and out onto the sidewalk. The night air chills me slightly, and my partner notices. He shrugs off his blazer and drapes it over my shoulders.

I give him a smile. “Thanks, Joey.”

He grins at my use of his nickname. ‘Round the office, he goes by either “Joe” or “Merriweather”. Yet, when it’s just he and I, I call him by some variation of his first name, which is Joseph. He loves it when I call him any of those things, along with the pet names I have for him.

“You’re more than welcome, Leigh. Can’t let my girl freeze now, can I?” He asks, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

I shake my head. “You wouldn’t be a very good partner if you did.”

He chuckles and wraps his arm ‘round my shoulder. Since he has his double shoulder holster on, the gun on the left side slightly digs into my upper right arm. He notices and pulls it out, only to tuck it into the waistband of his slacks at the small of his back. Since he doesn’t have his blazer on, his other two guns and FBI badge are on full display. He’s got his standard, government-issued gun clipped onto the right side of his belt by his badge. His other gun, a .357 magnum revolver I got him as a Christmas present a few years ago, rests in the other holster on his right side.

He looks down at me with a smile.

“You look good in my jacket, doll.” He says.

I grin and pull it tighter across my chest, covering my two guns and my own FBI badge. His scent wafts up from the fabric and hits my nose, which has my grin getting bigger. He just chuckles even more and pulls me against his side. We start walking down the busy strip.

“So…where we’re going? It’s too early to go back to the hotel for the night.” I say.

He laughs. “Will you just stop askin’ questions, sweetheart, and trust me?”

“I’m a federal agent. It’s kinda my job to ask questions.”

“You’re off the clock, smartass.”

I laugh. “So?”

He tosses his head back as he lets out a deep-bellied laugh. “Sweetheart. Just trust me. Please.”

“Fine. But, I hope you’re not wantin’ your jacket back any time soon. I’m keepin’ it hostage since you won’t tell me where we’re goin’.”

He chuckles. “Fine. I suppose that’s fair.”

I grin. “Damn straight it is.”

“Although…it’s kinda ironic that you, a federal agent, are keepin’ somethin’ hostage.”

I just smirk and stick my tongue out at him, which has him chuckling even more. We walk until we get closer to a really tall building. Jeffrey holds the door open for me. Once I enter the building, he wraps his arm ‘round me again. I furrow my brow as I think.

“This building seems familiar.” I say, more to myself than to my partner.

“I’d sure hope so. You’ve been dying to come back here for a couple years now.” He says.

I look up at him. “I have?”

He nods. “Mmhhmm. Now, c’mon. Come with me.”

He walks straight through the lobby and turns down a small hallway. He ducks into a room, and I do the same. I dunno why, but this place seems familiar, yet I can’t place the why or how. Inside the room is what you’d imagine there’d be when you think of a stereotypical Las Vegas dressing room. Jeffrey nods to the two-person sofa settled in the middle of the room.

“Go ahead. Take a seat, sweetheart.” He says.

I do as he says, trying really hard not to ask the questions swirling ‘round in my head. He sits down next to me, curling his arm ‘round my shoulders, and tugging me close so that our sides are touching. I rest my head on his shoulder. After a couple minutes, I hear a deep laugh and I immediately sit up.

“I know that laugh.” I say.

Jeffrey chuckles. “I’d sure hope you know that laugh.”

A moment later, the door opens and in walks two people I haven’t seen in a while. One of ‘em is 6 foot 6 inches tall, while the other is 5 foot 9 inches tall. I grin from ear to ear as soon as I see ‘em.

“Hey, guys!” I say, excitedly.

“Hey, Leigh!” The taller of the two says.

I stand up and the two of ‘em pull me in for a hug. Since I’m only 5 foot 3 and a half inches tall, hugging my extremely tall and favorite magician is slightly difficult at first, but he crouches down, just like he’s always done whenever he hugs me. After our hug ends, the shorter of the two pulls me in for a hug. He’s closer to my height, so it’s easier to hug him. They pull up some chairs as I settle back down next to my partner. I look at him.

“What are we doin’ here?” I ask.

The tips of his ears turn a bright pink, along with his cheeks, as he blushes.

“I wanted to do somethin’ special for our ten year anniversary, baby. I know how much these two goofballs mean to you, so I figured I’d bring you by to see ‘em while we were in Vegas.” He explains. “Plus, since our anniversary’s next Tuesday, I wanted to go ahead and do somethin’ now ‘cause I know we’ll be outta town on that other case next week.”

I smile. My heart swells with love for this man. So…yea…he’s my husband too. We’ve been partners in the FBI for twelve years now. We started dating a few months after we first met. A year after that, he asked me to marry him, and of course I said yes. After we got married, we still kept our relationship on the down low, ‘cause we didn’t want to deal with HR. In fact, not many people back at the office know that we’re in a relationship, much less that we’re married. Even though we both have each other down as the Emergency Contact for the other.

People just figure it’s ‘cause we’ve been partners for so long. And, I mean, I’d want him to be the first person contacted in case I was ever injured on the job or something. Not just because he’s my husband, but also ‘cause he’s my partner, and I’ve trusted him with my life for well over a decade now.

I lean forward and kiss his cheek. “Thanks, babe.”

He grins. We both talk and hang out with my favorite magicians before we all go out to eat at Ramsey’s. The taller magician offers to pay for dinner as an anniversary present to us. After dinner, the two magicians both head out. One said he had to get home to his kids and wife. The other just said he had to go. Joe takes my hand as we walk along the strip. I realize that it’s already three o’clock in the morning. Joe stops walking as we get closer to the huge fountain in the middle of the strip. Since it’s so late at night, or early in the morning, depending on how you look at it, the fountain’s off.

Joe sits down on one of the benches, and gestures for me to sit beside him. I take my jacket off, and he does the same. I gave him his back before we went to dinner earlier. He places both our jackets on the back of the bench beside him before rolling his shirtsleeves so they’re above his elbows. I grin once I see his tattoos. He and I both have multiple scattered across our bodies. I scoot close to him and lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps his right arm ‘round my shoulders, and holds me close. I take his left hand in mine, and run my thumb over his wedding ring.

We just sit in front of the fountain, enjoying the cool air, and watching the fountain light up.

“I love you, darlin’.” My husband, and partner, murmurs.

I smile. “I love you too, honey.”

He tilts my head back and leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note(s): So…I wrote this after having a dream one night. For some reason, Joe was in it and he and I were partners in the FBI. We ended up working a case in Las Vegas, Nevada. I made a few changes from the dream to make sure that it fit the storyline, but for the most part, the story is what I dreamt ‘bout. However, instead of putting myself in the story, I decided to use my original female character, Leigh Sullivan.


End file.
